Im Hinata The Ugly One
by BanditJKilljoy
Summary: Alright so most ppl have seen 'Yo soy Betty, La Fea' right? well this is my Naruto version of it. Course it wont be exact, Ill change some things. Hinata is a hardworking smart ugly girl who is about to have her life changed by taking on a tough office jb
1. Interview

Alright so here's a new story that I was working on. I'm back from my long hiatus finally so I'll continue writing. Now that I have a lot of time on my hands. Hope you like this new fic. Let me know what you think by a review k?

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**INTERVIEW**

'_This is it' _Hinata thought to herself. She looked herself over in the mirror. She wore a brick red collared shirt, a golden brown vest, strange pale green and white knee length skirt, white knee high socks and black dress shoes. In fact most of her clothes seemed as if they were two sizes too big for her giving her a shapeless appearance. Her long midnight hair was pinned up messily, or at least it looked messy considering her sister had insisted on Hinata getting a perm with her. And so Hanabi wouldn't feel alone in the salon getting her first perm Hinata had, as a responsible caring older sister gotten a perm as well.

"Hinata hurry up!" her cousin Neji called out from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" she hurried to make sure she had everything she would need for the interview awaiting her.

Half an hour later Hinata was awaiting in the lobby of the impressive company she was applying for. The place was starting to irritate her sensitive nose. She hoped it didn't always smell like this. Females, no… goddesses walked the hallways down to the end of the hallway disappearing to what appeared to be the modeling section of the company. These same goddesses each reeked of their own scent, strong scents I might add. Hinata gingerly sniffed her sleeve as she pretended to fix her black framed glasses. She smelled nothing. According to her cousin Neji she smelled of soft jasmin. Something he had commented that he liked opposed to the strong bubble gum, cotton candy, flirty pink perfumes that most girls her age used. Hinata had enjoyed that.

"Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuga" a woman with shoulder length brown hair called out.

"Ah daddy they called me in. I'll call you later, chow" a beautiful blonde woman stood up from her seat closing an expensive cell phone with one hand. She wore a deep purple professional suit. Instead of the trousers she wore a skirt several inches above her knee exposing her sinful creamy legs whenever she sat down. Her black heels clicked on the floor as she sauntered over to the brown haired woman. Her long blonde hair tied up into a high ponytail swaying with every step she took, "Here"

Even her voice seemed so lovely to Hinata. At least, compared to her own soft, cracking, and sometimes stuttering voice. Hinata abruptly stood up to follow the blonde inside, "here"

Before she could make it to the woman the woman had apparently not heard her and ushered the blonde inside the room then closed the double sliding doors behind her. Hinata stood there for a second staring at the wooden doors before the doors reopened revealing the brown haired woman again. The woman jumped slightly seeing Hinata in front of her. After regaining her composure she looked on questioningly at Hinata.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga" Hinata smiled trying to be confident.

"Mm? ah yes yes" the woman smiled a bit surprised. Hinata definitely stood out amongst the other women who had come for the interview as secretary of the president. Compared to the rest of them who had facials done regularly, wore incredibly tight but still professional clothing, had their hair dyed or scented with their ever expensive moose and had manicured fingernails Hinata was just… well… ugly. From her loose clothing that made her look fat right down to the smallest of ever growing pimples on her face, yes Hinata wasn't much to look at. But she would wager that she was smarter than any of those other women. In that much she was confident.

"Mister Hatake Misses Hyuga is here" the brown haired woman informed.

A white haired man was in the process of shaking hands with the blonde, Ino. He was dressed in a dark gray business suit. As soon as his gaze tore itself from the obviously voluptuous blonde and rested itself on Hinata he was startled. No doubt because of her appearance. Quickly though he recovered and said, "Please sit"

And sit they did. At the table sat Kakashi Hatake, a short black haired man, Ino Yamanaka and last but not least Hinata Hyuga. Kakashi took their resumes in his hands, "your names?"

"Ino Yamanaka" the blonde smiled showing off her perfect teeth while flipping her hair. Kakashi was undoubtedly enjoying the view before him but stayed composed. He glanced over suddenly to Hinata, "yours?"

"Hinata Hyuga" she tried to make her voice sound strong but it came out a bit strangled instead. She cleared her throat as the blonde smiled as if to laugh.

Kakashi turned back to Ino, "Okay so first, how did you come to know that we were looking for a secretary of presidency? And second tell me why you think you are the best candidate for the position." he stood up, "okay Ino lets start with you, also tell me what experience you have?"

Ino laughed very lightly, "Well honestly I don't have any experience as a secretary. Heh I've never worked a day in my life. Oh but I did study financing for six semesters at Reel University. And I came because Sakura Haruno told me the spot was open"

"Ah okay I understand" he smiled the turned to Hinata, "and you?"

"Well I don't have experience as a secretary either but let me explain" Hinata mustered up her courage and breath for this, "I studied at Solace Academy in economics and as you can see in my resume I graduated with honors at the top of my class. You can see that my old professors are listed as references."

She took another breath and continued ignoring the yawn Ino was trying to stifle, "I also took a course in business and finances. I was then hired as a vice president in one of the many locations of a large banking company. You'll see that the president himself is listed as a reference. You'll also note that I handled various large projects in investment. I also know how to handle things related to the stock market considering my previous experience with an excellent company."

When she finally ended the blonde was slightly agape, the black haired man was impressed and Kakashi looked bored. He looked at her resume in his hands, "I see…"

Ino watched Hinata with slight jealousy but once she realized that Hinata had nothing to go on but her 'smarts' any thought she had of the pale girl winning the spot was gone. A grin appeared on the blonde's face. Kakashi flipped through the resume pages, "I must ask though… why didn't you put a picture of yourself on your resume?"

Hinata smiled sadly, "well I've been to so many interviews that I just ran out… b-but I can go take some if you'd like"

"No its okay. Now tell me, if you have such an impressive resume" he paused looking at the pages in his hands then back at her, "why are you seeking employment as a secretary?"

Hinata coughed, "hm well as you know there's a lot of erm… competition and for someone without experience its hard to get a job like this. I can do it, I know I can. Answering calls, manage an agenda, write formal letters. Its all simple for me"

Kakashi scrutinized her, "Hm… yes. And what about languages?" he motioned for Ino to answer. Ino had been currently texting on her expensive phone turned to him and smiled, "I know some English"

(A/N keep in mind this is supposed to take place in Japan and they mostly speak only Japanese.)

He turned to Hinata for her answer. Hinata felt as if she was winning in the qualifications department, "I speak English, French and some Italian"

He turned back to Ino, "And are you separated, married, widowed or single?"

The man sitting by him looked at him strangely, _'Why does that matter?'_

Ino smiled coyly, "Well I'm separated. I used to be married to Eric Trud"

"Ah the president of Cortex corp." Kakashi knowingly said.

"The very same" she grinned, "so anyways we met in Reel University, fell in love and then were married. It was because of him I left the school. And then well we were separated a year ago and so I left to live in Spain. I just returned a month ago."

"And you?" he turned for what seemed like the hundredth time to Hinata.

She smiled wryly, "Single… just single"

"Of course you are" he replied. "Okay well we have your resumes so we will call if anything" Both females stood up to walk out but before they could make it to the double doors Kakashi said, "Ah wait a moment"

Hinata was hopeful.

"…Ino" he finished.

And now she was discouraged,_ 'typical'_

Ino automatically broke into a large grin. Kakashi waved Hinata away, "Thank You for coming. We will be in touch" Hinata nodded, "Thank You" she turned and left the office sadly.


	2. Rejected

First I want to explain something. This fanfic is going to be mostly based on the SPANISH soap opera 'Yo Soy Betty La Fea'. Mostly because I strongly dislike the other versions people have made. The Columbian version is the original and that is the one I have watched when I was a child and loved. I do NOT plan on creating an exact version of the original (though it will seem at times very close). I will have my own twists to it.

For those who haven't watched the show and can speak Spanish then I recommend 'Yo Soy Betty La Fea' to you. Its amazing. I don't know if an English subtitled version exists but your more than welcome to look for it. P.S Sasuke's parents are alive.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the show Yo Soy Betty La Fea. I only own the made up characters I introduce. If I have any spelling errors that I may have missed let me know. Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

**REJECTED  
><strong>

Last chapter:

_"Okay well we have your resumes so we will call if anything" Both females stood up to walk out but before they could make it to the double doors Kakashi said, "Ah wait a moment"_

_Hinata was hopeful._

_"…Ino" he finished._

_And now she was discouraged, 'typical'_

_Ino automatically broke into a large grin. Kakashi waved Hinata away, "Thank You for coming. We will be in touch" Hinata nodded, "Thank You" she turned and left the office sadly._

Hinata closed the wooden sliding doors behind her and turned feeling a sudden pain in her head and hearing a crash onto the floor. A groan soon followed from the person she had bumped into. Hinata looked at the woman realizing it was the woman with the brown hair that had called her into the office.

"Oh girl look what you did" a hint of desperation in her voice looking down at the round wire waste basket she had dropped. Its contents were scattered in a small area at their feet.

Hinata immediately bent down to pick up the trash with the woman when they heard the distinct 'ding' of the elevator in the lobby. The woman looked over her shoulder to the elevator momentarily seeing who was coming out of it and panicked, "stand up stand up"

The woman grabbed Hinata's elbow pulling her up to her feet. Hinata cast her a questioning gaze and before she could ask the woman continued, "help me cover this mess. Oh no I hope they don't see it"

Out of the elevator stepped two well dressed men. One older wearing a black professional looking suit with a red tie. His black sleek hair held only a few gray hairs in it. If it had not been for those hairs and the small creases on his face one would see him as a handsome young man. He walked over to them casually glancing around at all of the women that had shown up for the interview. Behind him walked out another man wearing a navy blue suit and sapphire tie. He resembled the first man in many ways, from his onyx eyes to the way he confidently held his presence. It was clear that he was the first mans son. The second man however held no discretion in looking at the many women who'd shown up to fill the position. He idly wondered which of them he would have to see everyday. He only hoped Kakashi had hired a much better girl than the last. The last had been incompetent beyond belief. Course, she had proven to be some nice eye candy for him and the other males.

"Who are they?" Hinata watched them curiously as they approached. It was obvious even to Hinata that they were important people to know. Their confidence in walking and their smart way of dressing was proof enough of that.

"That's Fugaku Uchiha the president of this company and his son Sasuke who will be the new president and your new boss if your hired" the woman glanced at Hinata anxiously.

Fugaku noticed that some of the women standing around were dressed in some of the companies designs. Curious about this he stopped turning his head to his son, "Who are all of these people?"

Sasuke stopped looking at the women and turned to his father, "Sai, he's making the models rehearse for the fashion show. Oh and Kakashi who is interviewing the candidates for secretary of presidency."

His father raised an eyebrow, "Why aren't you doing it yourself? You should choose your own secretary"

"Should I interview secretaries or meet with you?" a hint of annoyance was present in Sasuke's tone. "Besides Kakashi can do it. He knows exactly what I am looking for."

"Hm, and I too know EXACTLY what you're looking for" he turned and walked away.

Sasuke sighed resisting the urge to roll his eyes and followed his father who was now facing the brown haired woman and Hinata. The woman smiled, "Mister Uchiha how are you?"

"Hello" Hinata said quietly.

"Fine, excuse me" Fugaku walked around them ignoring Hinata.

"Yes how are you?" Sasuke stated in a bored tone. He hadn't even stopped to look at them. He simply walked around them not waiting for their answer.

Both Hinata and the woman stepped around to cover the trash from the other side as the men walked away but to the brown haired woman's dismay Sasuke stopped and turned to look at them scrutinizing their faces before he looked down at their feet. Then to the woman's horror he bent down, picked up a balled up paper from the floor and lifted it to her face meeting her eye level easily. "What is the meaning of this?"

To both Hinata and the woman his voice sounded murderous. The woman attempted to smile, "Sir.. well it's because.. um.. you see"

He interrupted her, "This is inexcusable. Do you not see the amount of people we have visiting us today? How are we supposed to look like a reputable fashion company when-" he glared at her, "-the halls are filled with trash?"

"I know sit but-"she wrung her hands nervously.

"You have ten minutes to leave this floor as if it were new. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" his voice was raised at her.

"Yes sir" she took the paper ball from his hand.

"go NOW" his nostrils flared glaring at the woman who let out a small squeak at his outburst.

She went over to the nearest desk and picked up the phone after pressing the number 2, "Hello janitor"

Hinata turned to the woman, "I am so sorry" her voice cracking slightly.

"No don't worry about it" the woman looked as if she would burst out in tears. Sasuke meanwhile walked away calmly.

The sliding wooden doors opened letting out Kakashi and Ino who tucked the right side of her hair behind her ear. Kakashi spoke "So we will call you so you can come in and sign your contract" he spotted his secretary on the phone and called out to her, "Eri"

"Yes sir?" the woman was still on the phone with the janitors.

"No more interviews. We're done"

"Yes sir" she hung up the phone after telling them quickly where to clean. Hinata watched Eri move to the lobby announcing that there were no more interviews.

"And why is she still here?" Kakashi spoke to the man who had been inside with him during the inteviews.

The man turned to see who Kakashi meant then turned back, shrugging "maybe she was hoping she'd get hired. Hey Kakashi... are you sure you want to hire the pretty one? The ugly one is a lot more prepared for the position."

"Yeah but it won't do her any good. Sasuke asked me to hire his secretary. I know perfectly well what he wants. Besides, if I were to present him with that .. woman he'd fire me for sure" Both men laughed, "Look, I can be seen with a less than gorgeous secretary but he's the president. Plus its Sasuke, he detests ugly women"

* * *

><p>Hinata walked out of the building behind Ino who was on her phone again speaking to what seemed like her father about the good news of being hired. Ino thew her expensive handbag into the passengers side of her convertible and climbed in not noticing the sad look on Hinata's face, or rather not noticing Hinata at all. As she kept walking past a phone booth and a few shopping stores she heard two male voices, "Oh baby come over here"<p>

"Yeah we'd like to get to know you" the other said.

Hinata slowly came to a stop and turned to look behind her while holding her folders in her right arm to her chest. The men stopped to look at her and one said, "Hey now we aren't talking to you"

At that moment Hinata smelled a strong rose perfume approaching. Instinctively she turned to the source seeing a blonde woman walking into the store. The two men were at her heels in an instant. With a sigh Hinata muttered, 'of course not me' and kept walking still hearing their praises toward the woman. Seeing her bus come up Hinata sped walked to it letting three men go before her as if they hadn't seen her.

When Hinata finally got home she sighed taking her shoes off leaving them by the door. Her two floor apartment seemed empty and at times was depressing to her considering she only had a few photos of her mother before she passed on to show that someone indeed lived there. Her father had refused to let her take any of his photographs with her. Going over to her answering machine Hinata saw four missed messages.

DING DONG

"Who could..?" she walked to her door opening it to reveal her best friend Shino.

Letting him inside and closing the door she smiled happily seeing him until he asked, "So how did it go today?"

Seeing her frown he wished he hadn't asked. Breathing in calmly she answered, "Same as always. I got beat by a pretty one"

* * *

><p>Fugaku walked into his old office seeing movers taking his things out of the room. He sighed sadly at this. Sasuke walked into the office to see his father holding one of his old pipes. Fugaku did not look up to his son but asked, "What was wrong with my office?"<p>

"Nothing its just that I'm having the movers bring my desk and other belongings. Its not that I don't like your office design its just not suitable for someone my age. The movers have carefully packed your belongings in boxes and are waiting to know what to do with them. I was going to ask you before hand but-"

"No no its alright. Its great." He looked around at the empty space that used to be his office. "Its just strange seeing the place where I've worked for my last thirty-five years be..."

"You shouldn't depress yourself like this. You handed me the presidency and-"

At that moment Kakashi walked in, "Sir your office will be ready by tomorrow"

Both men nodded at him then Sasuke stepped forward, "Yes Thank you Kakashi. So tell me, what happened to my secretary? Did you find me one?"

"Yes sir. That was another thing I wanted to inform you of. I found a perfect secretary for you"

"Is that right?"

"Yes"

"Who is it?" he took one step closer to Kakashi.

"This one" he held up Ino's papers with her photo.

"Kakashi..." he looked up directly into his eyes, "Kakashi are you crazy?"

"Well excuse me sir, I thought her the best option. Miss Yamanaka studied for six semesters at Reel University. And if I may add, she is VERY attractive. Not to mention she's recommended by Sakura."

"Well who is it?" Fugaku inquired.

"Its Ino, Sakura's friend" Sasuke answered without taking his eyes from Kakashi. "And you didn't bring me any other options?"

"No, I have others' numbers who I thought were alright. Ino is the most attractive though."

Sasuke sighed holding his right hand to the bridge of his nose now, "How can I make you understand? I don't want a model. I don't want a movie star. I want a secretary. Someone who speaks two languages, someone who can operate the systems, who at least knows where the hell she is standing. And I did not as for an attractive woman, I asked for an efficient one. I also did not ask you to bring me one of Sakura's friends who will be with me for twenty-four hours a day watching my every move."

"Well I could bring you the other resumes"

"Yes go do that. Right now"

Kakashi nodded and left to retrieve the resumes from his office. Outside he sighed muttering to himself, "jeez that boy can be a pain in the ass sometimes"

* * *

><p>Shino took a seat across from Hinata in her living room. "So where did you apply?"<p>

"Sharingan Co."

It took him a moment to remember, "Ah their partnered with Haruno Industries right?"

"Yeah"

"They make billions"

"And they are among the most reputable companies in the country"

"And your sure they passed you over for the job?" he raised an eyebrow. "Its a great company and with your resume..."

"Yes I'm sure. They practically hired the other one in front of me. And I over heard them talking about how they needed a pretty secretary for the president."

"Wait you were asking to be a secretary?"

Hinata nodded slowly. "Well I have to work my way up"

* * *

><p>Fugaku and Sasuke walked across the elevated platforms overseeing the workers in the warehouse. Fugaku motioned to the back of the warehouse in which they stored unused machines. Sasuke was explaining what his plans for that spot was. He wanted to sell those unused old machines and use the money to buy new machines. As they both descended the stairs Kakashi came into view holding a rather thick stack of resumes. "So where should we sit to go over these?"<p>

Sasuke walked past him with his father at his heels, "Tell me Kakashi. By your criteria, who is the most qualified for the position?"

"Well the most qualified for the position doesn't have a day of experience as a secretary." Kakasho and Fugaku followed Sasuke around the machinery, "The only experience she has is being assistant of the International Bank of Montreal. She even has the president and vice president as references on her application."

"The Bank of Montreal?" Fugaku was slightly impressed. He knew the president and vice president and knew that they were not easy men to impress.

"Yes and she even has references of her professors from Solace Academy being at the top of her class and even received honors."

Sasuke nodded, "Alright who is she?"

"Her name is..." Kakashi went through the alphabetized applications finding hers at last, "Hinata Yuhi. She an economist, has a thesis in finances, knows how to manage the systems, speaks English, French, and some Italian."

Before Kakashi could continue Fugaku interrupted, "What I don't understand is a woman who is so obviously capable and has such an impressive resume would apply for a position being a secretary."

* * *

><p>"Because I'm tired. I'm tired of being turned down from these other companies. I don't think I'll ever be hired as an exectutive. Not even as an assistant. It wont do me any good to have graduated with honors or be able to say that I have the president of the Montreal bank as a reference."<p>

* * *

><p>Kakashi went on, "She told me in the interview was that she wanted to start off as a secretary because of the competition. She wanted to prove herself I suppose."<p>

Both Sasuke and Fugaku looked at the new blazers being produced. Both nodding in approval and agreeing at the fabric and work.

"The only thing left to do with her would be to confirm with her references to make sure its all true"

Sasuke walked away towards the rack of trousers, "There is still one thing that troubles me Kakashi. Tell me, if you interviewed someone as impressive, intelligent and capable as her why did you end up choosing Ino Yamanaka? What did she show you her legs and you fell for her? Oh no wait I know, Sakura told you to right?"

"Oh no it wasn't that" Kakashi chuckled. "Its just that there is a problem with her"

Both Uchiha's stopped and eyed Kakashi who wanted to laugh. The younger Uchiha spoke, "What problem?"

"She's ugly" he tried to sound serious. Though in all honesty he could care less if she was ugly or not. He wasn't going to be the one having to look at her and talk to her everyday of her work life if he chose to hire her.

And again, Sasuke brought his right hand up to the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Let me see the photo of her in her resume"

Kakashi handed him the resume, "well there's her resume but she didn't add a photo."

"Why?"

* * *

><p>"Because my resume is impressive what hurts it is my picture" Hinata stood up heading to the kitchen. "Want a drink?"<p>

Shino smiled as if wanting to laugh. Hinata giggled, "you know its true. They told us in school that if your.. plain looking don't show your picture."

"You'll find something I know you will"

"Thanks Shino but all of our other classmates got great jobs already. Face it, I wont get hired because of my looks"

_I've never thought you were ugly' _Without looking at her he walked over to her placing one hand on her shoulder.


	3. Called

First I have to say thank you to all who reviewed. It really helped me to not forget I have this story up. Second, yeah I have no idea what I was going to say. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the show Yo Soy Betty La Fea. I only own the made up characters I introduce. If I have any spelling errors that I may have missed let me know. Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

**CALLED**

**_Last Chapter:_**

_"She's ugly" he tried to sound serious. Though in all honesty he could care less if she was ugly or not. He wasn't going to be the one having to look at her and talk to her everyday of her work life if he chose to hire her._

_And again, Sasuke brought his right hand up to the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Let me see the photo of her in her resume"_

_Kakashi handed him the resume, "well there's her resume but she didn't add a photo."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because my resume is impressive what hurts it is my picture" Hinata stood up heading to the kitchen._

Fugaku, Sasuke and Kakashi sat in the conference room around a large mahogany round table. Fugaku was currently calling to confirm Hinata's references. Meanwhile Kakashi and Sasuke sat next to each other looking over Hinata's application again.

"Uh huh, yes yes" Fugaku's side of the conversation wasn't telling Sasuke or Kakashi anything so they tuned it out.

Minutes later Fugaku hung up after promising to meet up with the president of the Montreal bank the upcoming Wednesday at an exclusive club. The older Uchiha sighed even though he was highly amused, not to mention curious of his son's reaction to hiring an ugly woman. "Well, I've confirmed it"

This regained both Sasuke's and Kakashi's attention. Sasuke spoke up, "And?"

"It's true. He told me she is a brilliant woman. Hardworking, honest and flexible for work."

Sasuke couldn't stop himself, "Well if she's as ugly as Kakashi says she is then I imagine its lack of a social life"

Kakashi started to snigger until he caught sight of Fugaku. His traces of finding the comment funny gone. Sasuke's father shook his head. "Even if she is just as ugly as the president of the bank and Kakashi say it does not matter. She is the best suited to become your secretary."

Sasuke made a face to this than had Fugaku not been there Kakashi would have teased Sasuke for it. Fugaku got up from his chair continuing what they had told him, "he also highly recommended her. He went on to say that she is very smart, he would wager that she could replace anyone in his bank with ease and we would be doing ourselves the favor of hiring her."

Sasuke turned to Kakashi, "Is she THAT ugly?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "How should I put this?" He tapped his chin with his finger, "She doesn't have a pretty face, her body is shapeless and she dresses like something out of a horror movie. She doesn't have an appearance that would suit this job as the president's secretary."

Fugaku made his way to the double wooden sliding doors out, "It's up to you Sasuke. Weren't you the one who wanted a capable secretary? So it should not matter if she's ugly... right?"

The younger Uchiha nodded, "Hm yeah, well..." he turned his attention to Kakashi, "Kakashi, contact her and arrange for us to meet tomorrow. Then we will see just how ugly she really is."

* * *

><p>"Face it Shino, I'm too ugly to work in a place like this" Hinata held up a magazine with an article of Sharingan Co. The photo starred Fugaku and his wife, Mikoto. 'What was I thinking? I can't fit into a fashion industry'<p>

"Hey look at this" Shino took the magazine from her reading the article under one of the various photos of the Uchiha's. "Sharingan Co., one of the most promising companies led by Fugaku Uchiha is having their annual fashion show with all of the elite fashion icons of the world tonight. The event hosted by Mr. Uchiha and his wife Mikoto Uchiha have informed us that next month they will be leaving to live in their comfortable London home. This will leave the company in Fugaku's youngest son's hands."

Hinata had been leaning into Shino's shoulder both listening and reading at the same time. "They look like a happy couple." Shino commented.

Taking a closer look at the photo Hinata didn't see a happy couple in the picture. Sure the wife looked happy but that didn't mean she was right? For all they knew she could have been keeping up appreances. As for the soon to be ex-president of Sharingan Co. he held an expressionless mask. Hinata went on to read the rest of the article on her would have been bosses.

* * *

><p>Pictures flashed near the entrance. Their photos catching this event forever. Mikoto walked with her arm linked in her husbands' arm. "Dear what is the matter with you?" she smiled for the cameras.<p>

Fugaku shook his head, "Nothing"

"But you've been acting strangely all night" she pressed. "Are you sure you're ready to let this company go?"

Fugaku sighed. Lying to everyone had been easy for him, lying to his wife was a completely different story. "I'm sure I am. This company needs to be led by someone younger, fresher. Besides, I've worked to hard to build this from the ground up."

"I know dear" she let him continue while they walked. She occasionally smiled at the other guests.

"This retiring business is just causing some conflict with the Haruno family. I wouldn't have minded if Sakura had taken the company into her hands but she voted for Sasuke to lead instead. Look," He motioned to Sasuke and another man in the hallway. "Its even causing problems between my own two sons."

Sasuke glared up to his older brother. At times he did not even try to hide it from some of the models walking past them. How he hated his older brother. Wasn't it enough that Itachi had his own company going? There was no way he would be able to run his own company AND Sharingan Co. right?

"Are you enjoying the party little brother?" Itachi asked before sipping his drink very briefly. "Because you should. This may as well be the last Sharingan Co. party that any of us attend. Unless you plan on having an after party for when you destroy this company that is."

"You enjoy the party Itachi because the next time we get together like this is when we celebrate the increase in sales and maybe even another company set up across the country"

Just when Itachi was about to say something he stopped himself merely smiling at his younger brother. Their father had just walked up to them, "I hope that you two are not arguing again.

"It's more of a debate" Itachi put in.

"Itachi here hasn't been able to accept that you've chosen me as the next president" Sasuke's smug smile irritated Itachi.

"Itachi I thought it was clear that if Sasuke cannot complete his promised sales at the end of one year then he is to step down and let you run the company. I don't see what there is to argue about. You both agreed to this."

Itachi snorted, "Please, letting Sasuke run the company is like putting a body in a cremation oven and expecting it to survive. You may as well give me its ashes to bury in one year"

"You-" Sasuke was interrupted by his father.

"Enough. This discussion is over." He put his hand up to stop whatever Itachi was about to say, "At least until the next meeting"

"Sorry to interrupt" A man in a brown leather jacket, black slacks and gray undershirt held up a camera at them, "Its for our magazine"

Turning to his younger brother Itachi smirked, "Smile little brother, it might be the last time you do"

"we'll see in a year won't we"

The man from the magazine adjusted his camera and took a picture of the three Uchiha men standing together. It was easy to tell that they were related with their raven hair, onyx eyes and pale skin. Even if the two brothers clearly wished that they weren't.

* * *

><p>At home Hinata sat with Shino on her bed reading over the article. "I didn't know that they had another successor to the company. I thought the Uchiha family were the ones who ran everything" Hinata looked over another photo. Her eyes not leaving the picture of Itachi Uchiha.<p>

"I didn't know either" Shino looked at the same photo then up to Hinata.

"Well either way they look like a united family don't they?"

Shino nodded, "Well with the passing of Sakura's parents I suppose they had no other choice" he briefly skimmed over another small paragraph, "hm, or maybe that's not the only reason" he pointed to the next paragraph.

She went on to read the caption under another picture, "Sasuke Uchiha and his beloved girlfriend Sakura Haruno of two years. Not only are these two united by the company both of their families founded but soon they will be united by marriage as well."

"Marriage?" Shino noticed Hinata's look. He knew she was the type of girl who used to fantasize about her wedding day. She dreamed of her white wedding constantly looking at magazines for the perfect flowers and whatnot. That was until they reached the end of highschool and she realized she'd never had a boyfriend in her life. Shino had stopped hearing her wedding plans since graduation and for fear of bringing up a touchy subject he avoided it.

Hinata flipped a page in the magazine to which Shino stopped her, "Who's that?" he pointed to a picture of two beautiful women. One was clearly Sakura Haruno, her pink hair unmistakeable. The other was blonde and absolutely gorgeous; in most men's opinon.

Instantly recognizing the blonde beauty Hinata spoke up, "thats Ino, the pretty one who was practically hired today"

Shino took the magazine into his hands to get a better look. Hinata went on, "I don't understand. If she's in a picture with the future presidents wife then why did she even apply? Couldn't she just have asked for the job instead? She's obviously got connections with the family"

"Not only that but she looks like she has some serious money too. Look at her diamond necklace, her diamond earrings." Shino observed.

"Yeah" Hinata sighed dreamily at the picture of Sasuke and Sakura kissing. The caption read, "Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno moments after announcing their marriage in September."

Thinking of something to cheer her up Shino was about to say something but it was lost when the house phone rang. "I got it" Hinata got up from her bed jogging slightly downstairs to her house phone. "Hello?"

"Yes hello, could I speak with a Hinata Hyuuga?"

"That's me" Hinata gave Shino a thumbs up when he walked through the door. "Yes, tomorrow at nine"

Shino grabbed an apple from a crystal bowl on her dining table. He wiped it on his shirt then took a bite eyeing Hinata. By the time he had taken three bites Hinata was done. She hung up the phone, her smile brightening up both of their moods. "Who was it?"

"Sharingan Co. they want me to go in tomorrow so I can speak to the president of the company himself" she couldn't contain her excited squeals.

* * *

><p>"I refuse to have Ino as my secretary. The only thing you want is to help her financial situation and pin her on me." Sasuke stood in the doorway of his soon to be office. His shoulder leaned against the wooden frame as he looked at his fiance. "You only want her to hover over me while I work and monitor my phone calls. That way you know what I do all of the time."<p>

"No that's not why. But even if it were what's the problem? Didn't you say that you would change?" Sakura rose from her chair making her way to Sasuke.

"Sakura, I don't like to be watched all of the time. I don't need a babysitter."

"Fine, if you don't want to be watched there must be a reason." she eyed him suspiciously before going on, "so what are you going to do? Ino presented herself in the interview just like everone else. And she was the one Kakashi deemed as perfect for your secretary. Face it, Ino is the smartest out of all of the women who came to apply."

"In that, you're wrong" Sasuke walked away from Sakura. "I've already had it arranged. She's coming here tomorrow." He picked up Hinata's file, "Here you can read it yourself. She has top grades, top references and has plenty of experience in finances not to mention she graduated with honors."

Sakura eyed the file in his hands almost as if it would light on fire at her will. Just when Sasuke thought Sakura was going to say something mean she laughed, "Well isn't she miss perfect then"

Sasuke put the file down, "Look I've only made it to where I'll be meeting her tomorrow. Let's make a deal. I'll ask her some questions and if I don't like her I will hire Ino instead. Deal?"

Pursing her lips Sakura crossed her arms and smiled, "Alright, I'm sorry." She walked over to him kissing him on the cheek, "Forgive me?"


End file.
